Rize Tedeza
　 |name-rōmaji = Tedeza Rize |image = rize2.png |seiyū = Risa Taneda |status = Alive|gender = Female|debut-manga = Is the Order a Rabbit? Manga Volume 1|debut-anime = Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 1|birthday = February 14}} is a main character of the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga series as well as its anime series. Bio Appearance Rize has long, dark purple hair that is pulled up into twin-tails with loose bangs, violet Tsurime ''eyes, the tallest of the main group and a shapely figure that causes the others and herself to picture her modeling various outfits. She wears a purple variant of the Rabbit House Café's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat and bow tie. Her school uniform consists of a black blouse with a white blazer, a white and grey plaid skirt and matching plaid tie. Personality Rize is a tough, cool and headstrong girl who holds reasonable maturity over the others. She is bluntly opinionated but kind and wise that she is often offers advice towards the others. She isn’t necessarily a tsundere, but she can be blunt with her opinions and she has a vivid active imagination that can cause her to get carried away. Deep down she loves cute things, cosplay, and fears that she may not fit in, but she gets flustered if others see her vulnerable side. As a result she may try to act like a "normal" teenage girl to appear more relate-able. As her dad was a member of the military, Rize is very independent and physically strong. She is talented in many fields and admired by friends and peers alike. However, she has become paranoid enough to carry a Glock and Combat Knife on person at all times. Background Rize's father is a soldier that she has been trained for self-defense and being assassin-like for ages. Chronology Relationships Etymology ''Tedeza Rize → comes from the name "Thé des Alizés," which is a type of French tea that combines Chinese green tea with flavors of peach, kiwi and watermelon. Quotes "It's natural to hide from an unfamiliar presence!" "My dad is a soldier. I've been trained in various forms of self-defense since I was little, that's all… I'm a normal high school girl! Believe me!" "When you speak to a superior, end your sentences with "sir"!" "Listen to this, wild geese. A New girl, and she was a really weird one." "She practiced latte art so much, we ended with way too many cups of it. I Don't want to drink anymore cafe latte for a while." "I'm not lonely! I'm not lonely at all!" Trivia * The name Rize means "reason, logic" (理) (ri) and "world" (世) (ze). ** Risa Taneda (Rize's seiyuu) shares a very similar name to her. * Rize's surname Tedeza 'means "heaven" (天) ('te) and "seat" (座) (za). * Rize physically resembles Aya Komichi from Kin-iro Mosaic, a series by Yui Hara which is similar to Gochiusa in both theme and art style. ** They share minor personality traits in common, as well as voice actress. * Rize is the first girl in the main cast to have worked at all three Cafe at various points in the series. * It has been hinted that Rize's "Glock 17" is a fake or toy gun. * Rize's birthday is on Valentine'''''s day. * Rize appears to have an interest in bunny girl cosplay outfits. * Rize likes weapons, military similar things as well as cute and girlish stuff. * A few references Rize makes come from the ''Metal Gear Solid game series. * Rize is terrified of bugs Season 1, Episode 07, the dentist Volume 2, Chapter 04 - Page 8 and when it's really dark she is also very scared of thunders, making her unable to move whenever it happens Season 1, Episode 3. * The phone Rize uses is an iPhone 5. * Rize is 160 cm tall. * Rize decided that she wants to be an elementary school teacher because of the Chimame-Tai. * Whenever Rize is flustered or embarrassed, her ears sometimes turn red Season 2, Episode 10 - 19:47. * Rize is skilled at most things she does (such as riding a horse, acting, basketball, sewing Volume 6, Chapter 2 etc....). ** One of her few weaknesses is blowing darts Season 2, Episode 10. * Rize incidentally created a second identity for herself called "Rosé" because it was too embarrassing for her to tell Chino and Cocoa that she just wanted to try out "girly" clothes.Volume 2, Chapter 07 ** Rosè appears in S1 Ep 06 - 09:10 (Vol.2 Chapter 07), S1 Ep 09 - 06:23 (Vol.2 Chapter 11) and Chapter 81. *Rize tends to name everything "Wild Geese" whenever she has the chance to like: **Syaro's pet **Chino's rabbit plushie **Rize's own rabbit plushie Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbit House Category:Ama Usa An Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games